Lone Star Sweetheart
by The Snake's Lady
Summary: Bonnie's mom wants to move out west. Bonnie thinks this is the perfect place for her Cowboy to find his heart's partner. Her Space Man and Cowgirl have each other. Maybe now her Cowboy can find his Lone Star Sweetheart.


Summary: Bonnie's mom wants to move out west, where she grew up, ... Texas, the Lone Star State itself. Bonnie thinks this is the perfect place for her cowboy to find his heart's home. Her Space Man and Cowgirl have each other. And Ham and Dolly are the perfect villains for each other. Maybe now Woody can find his heart's partner. His Lone Star Sweetheart.

This story is set a few years after Toy Story 3. Hope ya'll enjoy. Constructive criticism is welcome.

Chapter 1: Decisions...

Bonnie's mother sighed as she looked around the kitchen with a pained expression. Woody had known something was wrong for weeks just by the way Mrs. Anderson held herself. She was constantly wringing her hands, sighing, and pacing through the house. When packing boxes had started appearing in different locations of the house he had panicked. Everyone in the playroom on high alert, due to his orders. Buzz and Jessie were on "Bonnie Watch" since this month their owner was going through a romantic period, in which they had gotten married four times last week. Hamm and Dolly where on "Packing Watch", which was watching what exactly was getting packed up. Trixie and Rex were on "Front Yard Watch", which meant looking for a Good Will truck, a "For Sale" sign, or worse, a moving truck. Woody himself was on "Mom Watch" with his trusted Bullseye and Buttercup ready to "ride like the wind" at the first sign of their beloved owner leaving this house.

The eight year old girl had noticed her mother's strange behavior and had been talking to her dolls about it. She knew much more than the toys did about her late father and how his absence made her mother very sad. He had been gone before Bonnie was even old enough to have toys. So, she didn't really remember him. However, she knew this house had been her mommy's and daddy's for a long time before she came along. She was her parents' miracle baby. So, she thought she was magical. A magical miracle. And with those magical miracle ears, she listened in on her mother's after bedtime chats with grandma on the phone. "Moving back" was a term used a lot in those discussions. "Don't tell Bonnie" and "Shh...Bonnie will hear me..." were also terms that were used profusely. Bonnie was not pleased.

So she would tell her cowboy everything. And he would give her all the comfort she needed, a smile. She would tell him to watch her mother while she was in school. So he would watch her every Monday through Friday, seven to three. He would watch out of duty to his friends and his owner. And this is what he had found out while watching his third grader's mother. She was heart-broken, lonely, and home-sick. She had even called Ms. Davis and told her she was leaving Sunnyside. Ms. Davis understood. And so did Woody.

Wayne, Woody's first owner, and Andy's father had died before Molly was born. Woody had been devastated. Then, when Bo...when Bo was sold...his world shattered. His heart was ripped to shreds like Andy's cowboy slippers were when Buster was teething. It felt worse than being tortured by Sid. He knew the loneliness, the home-sickness, the heart-break. He felt very akin to Mrs. Anderson. So when she sighed for the last time over the phone, he knew what was coming before it was even said...

"Sold." Mrs. Anderson said to her realtor, Bobby Kane.

"Listen up gang," Woody started. He looked around the room at the walls and ceiling remembering the happy times they had had in this room. The cowboy smiled at his friends knowingly and they smiled back. They all knew there were more times like that ahead in whatever living arrangements where to come.

"We're moving..." He said. "And we are going to make the best of it. For Bonnie and for us."

Read and Review, please! Thank you kindly!

A/N: I am BACK from the dead guys! And this is the first of my many projects I have in my head write now. I'm going to try my hardest to stay faithful and update every week, but college is very time consuming. So please, bear with me guys! :) thank you in advance!


End file.
